memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
In den Wirren des Krieges
Kira, Damar und Garak geraten auf Cardassia Prime in einen Hinterhalt. Quark bekommt von Zek die Nachricht, dass er zum nächsten Großen Nagus ernannt werden soll. Zusammenfassung :...Fortsetzung Teaser Captain Sisko trifft auf der OPS ein. Chief O'Brien empfängt ihn und meint, dass das, was sie erwarten, Verspätung hat. Unterdessen versucht Dr. Bashir etwas mehr Kontakt zu Dax zu bekommen. Sie erkundigt sich nach Odo und Julian meint, dass der Wechselbalg wohl geheilt ist, da er keine Symptome der Krankheit mehr zeigt. Dann beenden sie das Gepräch. Der Chief ist überrascht deswegen, sind beide doch aneinander interessiert. Doch keiner macht einen Schritt. Worf hält Bashir für ein Kind und denkt, dass Dax wohl nur verwirrt ist. In dem Moment kommt die Nachricht, dass sie da ist. Sisko fordert, die Ankommenden auf den Schirm zu stellen. Es ist ein Schiff der Defiant-Klasse. Alle sind begeistert, also sie das Schiff sehen. Dann dockt das Schiff, die [[USS Sao Paulo|USS Sao Paulo]], an Deep Space 9 an. Admiral William Ross übergibt daraufhin das Schiff in einer feierlichen Zeremonie an Sisko. Der übernimmt das Schiff. Nachdem die Übergabe vollzogen ist, verlässt der Admiral das Schiff, hinterlässt jedoch ein interessantes PADD. Sisko liest den Text vor. Es ist ein Sondererlass. Dieser besagt, dass das Schiff von USS Sao Paulo in [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] umbenannt wird. Nun schaut man sich um und O'Brien meint, dass die Energiedämpfungswaffe der Breen bei diesem Schiff wirkungslos sein wird. Der Chief, Worf, Dax und Bashir schauen sich auf der Defiant um und lassen den Captain alleine auf der Brücke zurück. Unterdessen kommen die Rebellen um Damar, Kira und Garak auf Cardassia an. Kira ist skeptisch. Sie hält dies für ein zu großes Risiko. Doch Damar ist anderer Meinung. Da sie sich mit Gul Revok und Legat Goris treffen wollen, die beide bereit sind, sich auf die Seite der Rebellion anzuschließen und auch auch Gul Seltan Interesse zeigt, währen das zusammen 600.000 Mann. Für Damar ist dies das Risiko wert. Da die Männer sicherlich Sicherheiten haben wollen, dass die Föderation sie unterstützt, will Damar Kira mit auf den Planeten nehmen. Dann lassen sich Garak, Damar und Kira auf den Planeten beamen. Das treffen soll in einer Höhle stattfinden. Doch dort angekommen, sind die Jem'Hadar gerade dabei, die Cardassianer, die sich den Rebellen anschließen wollten, zu töten. Sie wurden verraten. Und dann entdecken sie den Verräter. Gul Rivok. Kira will, dass Seskal sie zurück auf das Schiff holt, doch das Jem'Hadar-Schiff der Rebellen wird angegriffen. Das Schiff wird schwer beschädigt und kann die Schilde man kann die Schilde nicht senken. Dann ein weiterer Treffer und das Schiff explodiert. Garak, Kira und Damar sitzen fest. Akt I: Zwei Seiten Schnell wird klar, dass Garak, Kira und Damar sich verstecken müssen. Doch Damars Kontakte sind entweder getötet oder verhaftet. Doch Garak hat eine Idee. Er kennt jemanden in der Hauptstadt zu dem sie können. Sie verlassen die Höhle. Später haben sie es geschafft. Sie sind in der Hauptstatt. Die alte Haushälterin von Garaks Vater, namens Mila, gewährt den Dreien Unterschlupf. Sie lebt nun alleine in dem Haus, dass einst Garaks zu Hause war. Kira schlägt unterdessen vor, die Widerstandszellen vor dem Verräter Rivok zu warnen und bittet Mila eine Com-Einheit zu besorgen. Doch Mila meint, dass die Drei sich besser ruhig verhalten sollen. Doch Damar antwortet, dass sie nur versuchen, das Volk der Cardassianer vom Dominion zu befreien. Die Frau verspricht, eine Com-Einheit zu besorgen, will aber, dass ihre Gäste den Raum dafür aufräumen. Odo wird unterdessen vom Doktor wieder diensttauglich geschrieben. Doch er will ihm noch etwas sagen. Julian berichtet, dass Odo ganz gezielt von Sektion 31 mit dem Virus infiziert wurde und nicht, wie zuvor gedacht, die Gründer der Ursprung der Krankheit waren. Der Formwandler ist entsetzt. Nie hätte er der Föderation so etwas zugetraut. Bashir ist ganz Odos Ansicht, dass Völkermord kein Mittel sein darf und will wissen, was die Föderation nun tut. Der Constable geht deshalb zu Sisko und erkundigt sich beim Captain persönlich. Der berichtet, dass der Föderationsrat sich zwar erst überlegte, dass Mittel an die Gründer weiter zu geben, sich aber dann dagegen entschied. Odo wirft Sisko vor, dann beihilfe zum Völkermord zu leisten, doch der erklärt, dass das Mittel das Dominion wieder stärken würde und gerade weil das Dominion den Krieg begonnen hat, kann er das Mittel nicht weitergeben, auch wenn er die Tat von Sektion 31 nicht für richtig hält. Odo muss Sisko das Versprechen geben, nichts bezüglich des Mittels zu unternehmen. Er gibt sein Wort, auch wenn es ihm schwerfällt. Akt II: Überraschungen Im Quark's fordert Rom seine Frau und M'Pella auf, mit dem Inhaber der Bar zu sprechen und 10% zu verlangen. Mann soll sich dann auf 15% einigen. Die Dabo-Mädchen sind dich unsicher. Doch dann gehen sie zu dem Mann. Sie sprechen Quark an und fordern, dass sie nicht 20% der Trinkgelder abgeben sollen, sondern nur noch 10%. Wiedererwartend lehnt er nicht sofort ab. In dem Moment kommt der Ferengi Broik und meldet eine Transmission vom großen Nagus von Ferenginar. Der Barkeeper lässt sie in seine Räume stellen. Leeta und M'Pella verspricht er, über das Trinkgeld nachzudenken. Die Frauen sind hoch erfreut darüber. In einem Hinterzimmer spricht Quark mit dem Nagus. Auf Ferenginar gab es einen Kraftwerksunfall und nun regnet es aus einer giftigen, elektrostatischen Wolke. Dies stört das Übertragungsbild. Dann kommt Zek mit der Nachricht heraus. Er will zurücktreten und mit Quarks Mutter nach Risa ziehen. Zuvor will er aber noch nach Deep Space 9 kommen, um seinen Nachfolger zu ernennen. Und dann kommt die richtige Überraschung. Quark wird der neue große Nagus sein. Der Ferengi kann es nicht glauben. Im Replimat stößt Julian mit Ezri zusammen. Beide wissen nicht, was sie sagen sollen, doch dann geben sie zu, dass ihr Verhalten lächerlich ist. Bashir gibt zu, dass er sich fragte, ob zwischen ihnen mehr sein könnte. Auch Dax meint, dass sie sich diese Frage schon gestellt hatte. Beide wundern sich, warum sie nie mit der Sprache herauskamen und die Frau nimmt an, dass der Grund wahrscheinlich der war, die Freundschaft nicht zu gefährden. Der Doktor stimmt ihr zu. Da beide es nicht ertragen könnten, die Freundschaft zu verspielen, entscheiden sie sich, keine Beziehung einzugehen. Sie bleiben einfach Freunde. Auf der Theke seiner Bar liegend, berichtet Quark den um sich versammelten Nog, Rom, Leeta, M'Pella und Broik, dass er schon in einer Woche in der nagalen Residenz leben wird. Selbst sein Neffe ist davon begeistert und meint, dass dort selbst die Armaturen der Müllbeseitigung aus mit Latinum beschichtet sind. Quark will dies sofort ändern, wenn er da ist und sie gegen andere Armaturen austauschen lassen denn ein Nagus sollte stets durch sein Vorbild führen. Er will ein hervorragendes Beispiel für Habgier für sein Volk sein. M'Pella versucht sich bei Quark einzuschmeicheln und er verspricht, dass er sie mitnehmen will. Auch seine Familie ist eingeladen. In dem Moment betritt Liquidator Brunt die Bar. Quark fragt ihn, was er will. Der Mann meint, dass er gewisse Gerüchte gehört hat. Der große Nagus soll nach Deep Space 9 kommen, um seinen Nachfolger zu ernennen und der Barkeeper bestätigt das. Sofort verneigt sich der Ferengi vor dem vor dem zukünftigen Nagus. Er küsst ihm die Hand und beglückwünscht ihn zu dem Aufstieg. Nog wendet ein, dass der Ferengi noch kein Nagus ist, doch Brunt meint, dass es besser ist, rechtzeitig auf der richtigen Seite zu stehen. Unterdessen informiert Weyoun die Bewohner von Cardassia darüber, dass es mit Hilfe von Gul Rivok gelungen ist, fünf Verschwörer, die sich mit Damar treffen wollten, aufzuspüren und zu töten. Er meint, dass auch Damar bei der Zerstörung des Jem'Hadar-Schiff getötet wurde. Zudem ist des dem Geheimdienst des Dominion gelungen, 18 Stützpunkte der Rebellen zu zerstören. Somit ist seiner Ansicht nach der Widerstand beendet. Nun ist der Endsieg nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Damar, der das zusammen mit Kira und Garak im Versteck sieht, ist wütend, denn sie hatten jede Vorsichtsmaßnahme getroffen. Die Bajoranerin ist der Ansicht, dass sie Cardassia sofort verlassen müssen. Sie will mit der Com-Einhiet die Sternenflotte kontaktieren, doch Garak meint, dass dies nur das Dominion auf sie aufmerksam machen wird. Es scheint, als müssten sie den Rest des Krieges in dem Keller verbringen. thumb|Brunt gibt Quark eine Pediküre Unterdessen lässt sich Quark von Brunt eine Pediküre geben. Der Mann möchte unbedingt für den neuen Nagus arbeiten, doch der braucht ihn nicht wirklich. Zwar hat Brunt viele Kontakte auf Ferenginar, aber die Leute werden so oder so dazu bereit sein, mit dem Nagus Geschäfte zu machen. Brunt ist dennoch mehr als interessiert, die Geschäfte zu machen. Er bietet Quark 40 Bloks goldgepresstes Latinum. Quark lehnt ab, aber man einigt sich aber schnell auf 60 Bloks. Brunt will dafür eine Quittung. Der neue Nagus wundert sich, weshalb er so etwas für eine Bestechung braucht. Doch sein neuer Angestellter meint, man könne dies nun von der Steuer absetzen. Quark ist erbost, gab es bisher doch auf Ferenginar keine Steuern. Doch Brunt berichtet, dass es mittlerweile soziale Programme für Arme, Renten für Alte und Medizin für jeden auf dem Planeten gibt. Der neue Nagus will die Dinge rückgängig machen, doch Brunt meint, dass der Kongress der ökonomischen Berater dies nicht zulassen werden. Der Barkeeper erfährt, dass der Nagus von nun an alle Entscheidungen den Beratern vortragen muss, bevor sie genehmigt werden. Zwar ist er immer noch ein wichtiger Mann, doch nicht mehr der alleinige Entscheidungsträger. Daraufhin kniet Quark nieder und bittet den Fiskus um Vergebung. Akt III: Revolution Mila kommt in den Keller ihres Hauses und berichtet von der Straße. Damar ist das große Thema. Die drei Widerstandskämpfer gehen davon aus, dass man sie verspottet, doch das ist nicht der Fall. Die Cardassianer stehen hinter Damar. Sie gehen davon aus, dass der Mann nicht tot ist, sondern weitere Aktionen plant. Kira wundert sich, warum das Volk dies glaubt und Damar meint, dass das Dominion schon so viele Lügen erzählt hat, dass die Cardassianer nichts mehr von dem glauben, was ihnen erzählt wird. Doch Kira ist davon überzeugt, dass mehr dahintersteckt. Sie denkt, dass die Aktionen der Rebellen Damar zu einer Legende machten. Das Volk will an ihn glauben und sie will dies ausnutzen. Zwar gibt es keinen organisierten Widerstand mehr, aber die Bevölkerung will das Dominion vertreiben. Kira und auch Garak denken, dass Damar, der Mann den das Dominion nicht töten konnte, die Cardassianer zu einer Revolution aufrufen könnte. Doch Mila befürchtet, dass er wirklich getötet werden könnte, doch Damar meint, dass er lieber sterben will, als in dem Keller zu verrotten. Sie machen weiter. Unterdessen besuchen die Breen und Weyoun die Gründerin. Sie stellen ihr den neuen Führer der cardassianischen Union, Legat Broca, vor. Der neue Mann Cardassias stellt sich ganz in den Dienst des Dominions. Weyoun schlägt vor, dass Broca als erstes eine Ansprache hält, doch die Gründerin hat andere Pläne. Nun da die Feinde ein Mittel gegen die Energiedämpfungswaffe hat, will sie vorerst zurückweichen. Sie will auf keinen Fall kapitulieren. Sie will sich nur in den cardassianischen Raum zurückziehen, da weniger Territorium einfacher zu verteidigen ist. Weyoun unterstützt natürlich den Plan und er ist sich sicher, dass die Föderation sie in Ruhe lassen wird, denn sie ist im Grunde nicht kriegerisch. Broca warnt vor den Klingonen und den Romulanern, doch der Vorta meint, dass die alleine keine Gefahr darstellen. Es wird laut der Gründerin zwar den Krieg verlängern, aber durch gezielten Schiffsbau und die Erhöhung der Produktion von Jem'Hadar, werden sie am Ende gestärkt aus dem Kampf hervor gehen. Auf Deep Space 9 ist Quark erbost, dass der Kongress auf Ferenginar das Monopol verboten hat. Doch Rom findet das richtig. Denn dadurch können die Preise niedrig gehalten werden. Außerdem wurde verboten industriellen Abfall einfach so zu entsorgen. Auch dies und die Tatsache, sich um Tiere Sorgen zu machen, gefallen Quark nicht. Rom möchte unterdessen wissen, was sein Bruder mit der Bar machen wird. Er will sie verkaufen und Rom bietet ihm 5000 Barren Latinum und ohne zu handeln sagt Quark zu. Er ist zu sehr abgelenkt mit den Sorgen um Ferenginar. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, setzt er seinen Fingerabdruck unter den Vertrag. Dann merkt Quark was er getan hat. Selbst sein Bruder hätte mit 8000 Barren gerechnet. Quark fragt sich, was da falsch läuft. Er scheint auch davon infiziert. Er wird weich. Wollte er doch erst vor kurzem den Dabo-Mädchen einen größeren Teil der Trinkgelder überlassen. Quark verabscheut sich selbst und will etwas dagegen unternehmen. Er sich darüber im Klaren. Entweder er kann den Job des Nagus auf seine Art erledigen, oder er wird darauf verzichten. Sein Bruder erinnert ihn daran, dass er als Nagus reich wird, doch Quark will nicht zusehen, wie die Kultur der Ferengi zu Grunde geht. Auf Cardassia warten Kira, die mit einem Umhang bekleidet ist und Damar auf Garak, der in einer der Jem'Hadar-Kasernen eine Bombe gelegt hatte. Als er die Kaserne verlässt, wird er von zwei Jem'Hadar aufgehalten. Etwas stimmt mit den Papieren nicht. Deshalb wollen sie warten, bis der Erste da ist. Um dem Mitstreiter zu helfen, zeigt sich Damar und fordert, den Cardassianer frei zu lassen. Einer der Jem'Hadar erkennt ihn und befiehlt dem Rebellenführer mit gezogener Waffe, sich zu ergeben. Doch Kira erschießt ihn. Unterdessen tötet Garak den Zweiten mit einem Messer. Es gelingt Kira, Garak und Damar sich gerade noch rechtzeitig vor der Explosion aus dem Gefahrenbereich zu bringen. Nun erkennen ihn die Cardassianer, die sich ihnen nähern. Damar spricht zu ihnen. Er teilt ihnen mit, dass die Rebellion lebt, auch wenn das Dominion das Gegenteil behauptet. Der Mann fordert alle auf, sich ihm als seine Armee anzuschließen, da er sie braucht. Während die Bevölkerung ihm zujubelt, hält sich Kira geschickt zurück. Akt IV: Richtige Entscheidung Dax läuft durch die Gänge von Deep Space 9. Sie geht zum Turbolift und trifft dort auf Bashir. Beide unterhalten sich über das Gespräch, dass sie zuvor hatten. Sie meinen, dass sie nun wieder ohne Probleme miteinander reden können. Dann steigen sie in den ankommenden Lift und die Tür schließt sich. Wenig später kommt der Lift auf der OPS an. In ihm stehen Ezri und Julian und küssen sich. O'Brien ist froh, dass sie es endlich geklärt haben. Als Worf die Zwei sieht, drückt er schnell einen Knopf, der den Lift wieder abfahren lässt. Unterdessen erwarten Quark und Brunt die Ankunft von Zek. Der Liquidator freut sich auf den historischen Augenblick und der Barkeeper meint, dass es ein wirklich historischer Moment werden wird. Da kommt auch schon Leeta und kündigt die Ankunft des Nagus an. Mit etwas Abstand folgt er dann. Zeg in Begleitung von Ishka und Maihar'Du. Quark stürmt sofort auf ihn zu. Er will mit dem Nagus reden, doch der will keine Beschwerde hören. Daraufhin meint der Barkeeper, dass er nichts mit der Zerstörung der Ferengikultur zu tun haben will. Wenn der Nagus ihn wirklich als seinen Nachfolger haben will, dann muss er ihm volle Handlungsvollmacht geben. Doch Zeg und Ishka wollen gar nicht, dass er der Nagus wird. Sie laufen weiter und übergeben den Stab an Rom. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Zek während der Transmission dachte, mit Rom zu sprechen und nicht mit Quark. Die Störungen hatten allerdings die Verbindung beeinflusst und so kam es zu der Verwechslung. Quark hält das für eine verrückte Idee. Er traut seinem Bruder die Rolle nicht zu. Zek aber meint, dass Rom genau der Richtige ist, denn das neue Ferenginar braucht einen neuen Typ von Nagus. Einen gutmütigen und netten Nagus. Rom nimmt an und verspricht, sein Bestes zu geben. Sein Bruder ist entsetzt. Er verspricht, dass die Bar der letzte echte Außenposten von Ferenginar sein wird und kauft von seinem Bruder die Bar zurück. Doch Rom verzichtet auf das Latinum, schließlich ist Quark ja sein Bruder. Daraufhin meint der Barkeeper, dass Rom genau der Nagus ist, den das neue Ferenginar verdient. Zek und Ishka verlassen die Bar Richtung Risa. Der neue Nagus bietet seinem Bruder an, ihn als Finanzberater einzustellen, doch der lehnt dankend ab. Brunt will es natürlich tun, doch das will Rom dann doch nicht. Admiral Ross, Kanzler Martok, Commander Velal und Captain Sisko unterhalten sich über die neusten Geheimdienstberichte, nach denen sich das Dominion in den cardassianischen Raum zurückgezogen hat. Der Romulaner Veral meint, dass sie wahrscheinlich die Information erhalten haben, dass man ein Mittel gegen die Energiedämpfungswaffe hat. Der Klingone macht auf die Vorteile, die sich das Dominion durch den Zug verschafft, aufmerksam. Sie können sich auf diese Weise viel besser verteidigen. Ross ist der Meinung, dass man nur mit einer großen Offensive die Linien der Feinde durchbrechen kann, dies würde aber zu großen Verlusten führen. Deshalb denkt Veral, dass es klüger währe, das Dominion im cardassianischen Raum einzuschließen. Sisko ist anderer Meinung. Er ist der Überzeugung, dass das Dominion in Zukunft aufrüsten wird und in einigen Jahren unschlagbar sein wird. Auch Martok ist der Ansicht, dass Kämpfen die richtige Lösung ist. Zwar sieht Admiral Ross die möglichen hohen Verluste, aber er stimmt zu, denn von den möglichen Alternativen ist dies die bessere. Schließlich willigt auch der Romulaner ein, sich an der Aktion zu beteiligen. Also ist der Angriff beschlossen. Als Benjamin später in sein Quartier kommt, ist seine Frau noch wach. Sie hat Neuigkeiten für ihn. Da einer von Beiden die monatlichen Injektionen vergessen hat, kam es zu einem unerwarteten Ereignis. Kasidy ist schwanger. Sisko gibt sich die Schuld, hatte er doch trotz mehrfacher Erinnerung durch den Doktor, keine Zeit für die Injektion gefunden. Allerdings ist er zugleich auch erfreut über die Überraschung. Auch seine Frau freut sich, auch wenn sie immer wieder an die Warnung der Propheten denken muss, die besagt, dass nichts Gutes passiert, wenn beide heiraten. Doch der Captain ist sich sicher, dass dies nichts mit der Baby zu tun hat. Kasidy nimmt das erleichtert auf und hofft ihr Mann hat recht. :Fortsetzung folgt... Hintergrundinformationen * Dies ist der achte Teil des zehnteiligen Finales von Deep Space 9. * Der Stapellauf findet laut Widmungsplakette bei Sternzeit 52889,3 statt. Die Übergabe an Captain Sisko findet aber schon eher, nämlich bei Sternzeit 52861,3 statt. * Mila war keine große Köchin, aber sie konnte Geheimnisse bewahren. Deshalb hat Enabran Tain ihre Dienste in Anspruch genommen. * Jake Sisko ist in der Episode nicht zu sehen. * In dieser Episode wird die Geschichte um Kai Winn Adami und Dukat nicht weitergeführt. Dialogzitate *'Worf' (über Dr. Bashir und Ezri Dax): "Er ist ein übergroßes Kind und sie ist einfach nur total verwirrt." O'Brien: "Hm, es könnte funktionieren." *'O'Brien' (über das neue Schiff der Defiant-Klasse): "Sieht genauso aus wie sie." Sisko: "Ich hoffe sie kämpft auch so." *'Odo': "Es ist schon interessant, nicht wahr? Die Föderation behauptet die dunklen Machenschaften von Sektion 31 zu verabscheuen, aber wenn sie ihr nützlich sind, dann sehen sie in die andere Richtung. Ein nettes kleines Arrangement, finden sie nicht auch?" *'Dax' (nachdem sie und Bashir nur Freunde bleiben wollen): "Wissen sie, es ist eine gewisse Reife erforderlich, um sich nicht von einer romantischen Fantasie hinreißen zu lassen." *'Quark' (über die nagale Residenz): "Es wird auch ein Platz da sein für meinen lieben Bruder, für meinen mutigen Neffen, meine reizende Schwägerin..." Rom: "Liquidator Brunt!" Quark: "Für ihn nicht." Rom: "Nein, er ist hier." *'Garak' (als Mila Berichtet, dass die Leute davon ausgehen, dass sich Damar in den Bergen versteckt): "Sie haben mir nie erzählt, dass sie ein geheimes Versteck in den Bergen haben." Damar: "Ich wollte sie überraschen." *'Damar': "Bürger von Cardassia, hört mir zu. Das Dominion hat euch gesagt, dass die Rebellion niedergeschlagen währe. Was ihr heute hier gesehen habt, beweist, dass das wieder eine Lüge ist. Unser Kampf für Freiheit geht weiter, aber er wird hier stattfinden. In den Straßen. Ich rufe alle Cardassianer auf, sich zu erheben. Erhebt euch und schließt euch mir an. Ich brauche euch als meine Armee. Wenn wir zusammenhalten kann uns nichts aufhalten. Die Freiheit sie wird… sie wird uns gehören!" *'Zek': "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Rom. Ich weiß du wirst ein guter Nagus sein." Rom: "Ach ja, werd ich das?" *'Quark' (nachdem Rom Nagus wird): "Also gut, ihr wollt Rom? Ihr könnt ihn haben. Eigentlich verdient ihr ihn auch. Er ist perfekt für euer neues Arbeiterparadies. Er kann die Umwelt retten und alle Steuern nach Belieben erheben." Zek: "Er nimmt es nicht sehr gut auf." Quark: "Ich werde euch was sagen. Genau genommen existiert das Ferenginar, dass ich kannte für mich nicht mehr. Nein, ich werde das zurücknehmen. Es wird existieren und zwar genau in dieser Bar. Dieses Etablisment wird der letzte Außenposten dessen sein, was Ferenginar groß gemacht hat. Die unerbittliche Gier nach Profit. Broik, verdünne die Dirnks. M'Pella, manipuliere den Dabotisch. Rom, ich will die Bar zurückkaufen." Rom: "Das ist in Ordnung, Bruder, ich gebe sie dir." Quark: "Ich schätze, du lässt mich auch die 5000 Barren Latinum behalten." Rom: "Du bist mein Bruder." Quark: "Und du bist ein Idiot. Aber ich liebe dich. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Du bist der perfekte Nagus für dieses neue Ferenginar." *'Sisko': "Wenn wir nichts tun, könnte das Dominion in den nächsten fünf Jahren hinter diesem Perimeter sitzen und aufrüsten. Und wenn sie bereit sind heraus zu kommen, dann gnade uns Gott." Links und Verweise Gaststars * Penny Johnson als Kasidy Yates * Andrew J. Robinson als Elim Garak * Jeffrey Combs als Weyoun / Brunt * Max Grodénchik als Rom * Casey Biggs als Damar * Barry Jenner als William Ross * Cecily Adams als Ishka * J.G. Hertzler als Martok * Chase Masterson als Leeta * Aron Eisenberg als Nog * Julianna McCarthy als Mila * Tiny Ron als Maihar'Du * Salome Jens als Gründerin * Wallace Shawn als Großer Nagus Zek * Mel Johnson, Jr. als Broca * Vaughn Armstrong als Seskal * Stephen Yoakam als Velal * Paul S. Eckstein als Jem'Hadar * David B. Levinson als Broik * Cathy DeBuono als M'Pella * Leroy D. Brazile als Lonar * Majel Barrett als Computerstimme * Mark Allen Shepherd als Morn Verweise Kategorie:Episode (DS9) en:The Dogs of War es:The Dogs of War nl:The Dogs of War